The Demon And The Zombie Come To Remnant!
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Two Azerothian adventurers find themselves pulled from a fight for the sake of the universe, in a brand new world! The two have no idea what to expect. And neither does anyone else!
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

_**A/N: Azeroth: Yep, Nyaruko is obsessed with Warcraft and RWBY.**_

 _ **These, apparently, are two of his own avatars.**_

 _ **...**_

 _The Emerald Forest_ _  
_

Ruby Rose, Huntress-In-Training, ran.

Her mind went back and forth, trying to figure out who a good partner might be.

She just hoped... She skidded to a halt.

The one person she had wanted to avoid: Weiss Schnee.

The two looked at each other for a long moment.

Weiss made to walk off.

A massive, green, circular _thing_ appeared in the sky.

Two objects fell out of it.

One of them glowed green, and seemed to speed up.

Ruby and Weiss watched as the _thing_ disappeared as soon as it came.

The two looked at each other, shrugged, and ran toward where the objects crashed.

...

Two craters, side by side, now dotted the Emerald Forest.

The first, and deeper, of the two was burning with emerald flames.

The second looked rather normal.

A woman, purple-skinned, green-haired, and marred with strange cyan tattoos, crawled out of the first crater.

She wore an odd assortment of clothes, gold, with moss seeming that seemed to be growing from the shoulders, accentuated with emerald bandages.

The woman's face was hidden behind a mask that looked like a demon, blindfolded, and screaming.

Emerald energy flowed from the mouth of the mask, as well as two smaller mouths on the tops of the shoulder pieces.

The woman's top covered the important bits, but not much else.

The most noticeable feature of the woman, however, was her pointed ears.

And her horns, jutting out from the top of head, curling back down to her ears, then jutting straight forward.

The woman stood unsteadily.

She walked toward the second crater, limping slightly.

The woman lowered herself into the crater, and slid toward the center.

At the center was an unconscious woman, laying on her side.

Her hair, or rather, what little could be seen of it, was purple.

She wore plate armor, black, with emerald highlights.

Skulls seemed to be the main feature.

The headpiece was slitted in front.

This woman was much paler, and to both the trained and untrained eye, would look like a corpse.

The first woman pulled the second on to her back.

The first woman began to shake the second.

"Hello?" said a voice.

The first woman turned.

At the top of the crater were two young women. Once was red, the other was white. Humans.

The emerald-haired woman at the bottom of the crater waved for them to come down.

The two quickly slid down the slope.

"Might I ask who you are, miss?" said the white-haired girl suspiciously.

"She's a student, Weiss." said the red-haired one.

The Weiss turned to the red one. "Really, Ruby? Then why wasn't she at initiation?"

Ruby stuttered, trying to create an answer on the spot.

"Because I love making dramatic entrances."

Ruby and Weiss turned to the emerald-haired woman.

She had paused shaking the second woman, who was still unconscious.

"Because dramatic entrances are all the rage. If you can't do one, you aren't worth time, or effort. It's a sign of true power. Do you think my sister would wake up if I slapped her?"

The two stood still for a moment, looking at the woman.

"No." said Weiss flatly.

"Ye-e-es?" said Ruby hesitantly.

"Okay." The woman turned back to her sister, pulled off one of her gloves, and smacked her sister with it.

Ruby and Weiss both jumped.

The second woman groaned.

The first woman stood, and pulled the second to her feet.

Now they were standing, Ruby and Weiss realized that the second one had to be around eight feet tall.

The first one was, luckily, their height.

The first woman turned back to Ruby and Weiss, and held out her hand.

"Hello! My name is Malandish Starbreaker. This is my sister Anarariellea. It's very nice to meet you! Could you tell us where we are?"

...

Weiss _knew_ these two Faunus weren't supposed to be here.

The first one, Malandish, was wearing gear that was very likely against the dress code.

The second one, Anarar... Whatever it was, was obviously not prepared if a fall like this could render her unconscious.

And Ruby, her... _partner_ , actually believed that the two were students.

Ruby took Malandish's hand and they shook.

Malandish turned to Weiss, and held it out for her to shake.

Weiss took a moment, but she grudgingly took Malandish's hand.

Ruby offered her hand to Anarariellea.

Anarariellea looked at the proffered hand, but did not otherwise visibly respond.

Weiss chose to answer Malandish's question. "This is the Emerald Forest. In Vale."

Malandish cocked her head. "Vale?"

Weiss took a breath. What idiots had never heard of Vale? "Yes."

"Curiouser and curiouser." said Malandish.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "What is?"

"Nothing." said Malandish, quickly. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're supposed to find some ruins, grab a relic, then head back to the starting point!" Said Ruby in one breath.

"Cool. Can we come with you?" Asked Malandish. "We're lost."

"Absolutely!" Said Ruby excitedly. She saw two new powerful friends!

Weiss saw a calamity in the making.

...

The four of them made their way to the ruins, led by Malandish's incredible sense of direction.

Ruby and Weiss told them a little about Grimm on the way.

Ruby's idea to ride a Nevermore had been vetoed by Malandish, Anarariellea and Weiss. Malandish had only voted against it because 'it wasn't the right time'.

There, they met up with several people, including a blonde woman who claimed to be Ruby's sister.

Then they had come under attack by a massive Nevermore, a large Deathstalker, and an army of Grimm.

Malandish had asked Ruby, moody teenager, Weiss, and Ruby's sister to take care of the Nevermore. And blonde swordsman, red hoplite, hammer, and Pandaren wannabe to take care of the Deathstalker.

After assigning roles, Malandish and Anarariellea had sprinted to meet the approaching Grimm army.

...

Jaune fell to his knees, exhausted. That battle had taken a load out of him.

They had taken the Deathstalker with quite some effort.

Jaune felt useless. It was mostly Pyrrha and Nora who had brought it down.

A loud yell, and several gunshots, drew his attention.

Ruby was running up the side of the cliff, the Nevermore hooked into her scythe.

As she reached the top, Ruby swung the scythe, beheading the Nevermore.

Jaune felt even worse.

He felt a cold wind blow against him, and saw snowflakes.

Snowflakes?

He turned to see the two Faunus.

His eyes widened in shock.

He heard the other initiates come up behind him.

He no longer thought as Malandish or Anarar... the one with skulls on her armor to be equal to any Hunter he had ever seen.

The first, Malandish, was wreathed in emerald flames that burnt everything around her.

Grimm, grass, the earth itself...

And the few Grimm that survived were sliced into pieces by... Were those warglaives?

Jaune had heard that the two most useless weapons a Hunter could choose were scythes and warglaives.

He now knew that whoever had told him that was an idiot.

And as for Skull-Armor girl...

She was the epicenter of a mini-blizzard, the winds so fast that most lesser Grimm around her were sliced to pieces by the snowflakes, now blades of death and destruction.

And any that survived being frozen, were sliced into pieces by two one-handed blades that she wielded with expertise.

Jaune made a mental note to ask her for sword training later.

As the eight students of Beacon watched Malandish and Anarariellea finish off the Grimm, another thought entered Jaune's mind.

 _Were any of them able to stand against... this?_

 _..._

"That was so much fun!" shouted Malandish.

As Malandish rejoined the human children, Anarariellea considered her options.

Before they had found themselves here, the two of them, and several others, had been in a fight that would shape the destiny of the universe.

They had challenged the Burning Legion.

They had found themselves at the Seat Of The Pantheon, a thought-mythical place, where the Titans were said to live.

It was true. And real.

There, they had fought Argus, the world-soul that, for all this time, had been empowering the demons to a ridiculous extent.

During the fight, Argus had sent a sphere of pure Chaos at the two of them.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to dodge in time.

The attack hurt like heck, but the real ability was apparently to send the two of them here. Wherever _here_ was.

Anarariellea was grateful to still be undead, but she still wondered.

 _Did we win?_

The two of them had done some decent damage, and Argus had gone into a more powerful state, but still...

First things first. The two needed to figure out how this world worked.

Malandish ran back to Anarariellea.

"Sis!" said Malandish in Thalassian. Anarariellea was immediately on guard. "We're being watched! I'm going to go back with them! Do you want to come?"

Anarariellea replied in Thalassian. "Yes."

Malandish nodded grinning.

Anarariellea looked around using her senses. She didn't feel any watching eyes on them, bar the human children, but...

Anarariellea trusted Malandish.

She didn't trust anyone who would send children to fight.

...

The 10 of them made their way to the extraction point.

Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, Headmaster, and assistant Headmistress of Beacon, respectively, watched the two mysterious Faunus closely through the drones that Glynda flew around the Emerald Forest.

They had appeared from a glowing sphere of energy in the sky, they wielded powers that were beyond normal Semblances...

Ozpin was nearly certain that these two were the Spring and Winter Maidens.

Glynda... Not so much.

"We have no idea how they even got here!" She hissed at him, staring at the monitors.

The one who had been identified as Malandish seemed filled with energy. She ran back and forth, staying near the students, learning about them, as they shared their stories.

The second one, Anarariellea... Was farther back. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Glynda closed the connections, and turned to Ozpin, who had yet to respond.

"They _may_ be maidens." Said Glynda, calming herself slightly. "But we weren't informed that they had been given to anyone else!"

Ozpin said nothing, sipping his coffee.

...

Malandish kept cool.

 _But you are worried, despite your facade._

Argus...

Had the forces of Azeroth won?

 _Or had the Legion?_

Malandish didn't know.

 _Argus wouldn't be beaten so easily._

She pulled her mind from the abyss that those thoughts would pull her into.

 _But you will consider them another time._

Malandish came to rest, and took a deep breath.

She would have to near her best behavior if they were going to meet the headmaster of 'Beacon Academy', a Professor Ozpin.

Malandish envisioned an old man, maybe stooped over with age, but powerful.

The 'Bullhead' came into view.

Malandish was impressed. It looked like better tech than even the gnomes had access to.

 _It would make a good vehicle for the Legion._

She saw two people waiting for them.

One was a blonde woman, with a purple cape, and glasses. She held a riding crop, and something else. Malandish saw some type of energy flowing through the device. Not electricity, but... Was this the Dust that Ruby had mentioned?

Malandish could see the power of the blonde woman, and while it wasn't impressive, it was considerable.

The other one, though...

This must have been Ozpin.

The energy contained within him was impressive.

Malandish wondered whether he would beat her in a fight.

 _If you give in to the Legion, you would._

That answer could wait though.

They were here.

...

Ruby watched the two Faunus worriedly. She hoped that Ozpin would let them join Beacon.

Ruby allowed herself to feel some pride. She had done it! She had become a student at Beacon! More proof that she was awesome!

The ten of them stood before Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch, Malandish and the other one standing a few paces behind.

Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat. Congratulations, students. Please take your seats aboard the Bullhead, " Glynda's eyes narrowed. "We take care of our unexpected guests."

Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss, Blake, and Yang nodded. They boarded the Bullhead.

Ruby stayed behind.

Professor Goodwitch turned to Ruby. "That includes you Miss Rose."

Ruby stammered out "B-but what is going to happen to them?" She motioned to Malandish and Anarariellea. "They aren't going to get in trouble, right?"

Ozpin stepped forward. "Miss Rose, please get on the Bullhead. If these two get in trouble, it won't because of anything they've done so far."

Only slightly reassured, Ruby got on the Bullhead.

...

Anarariellea watched Ruby go.

It was strange that to receive trust that quickly, but Ruby obviously didn't know what she was.

She turned back to Ozpin.

"So. Who are you?" he asked.

Malandish laughed. "You've had eyes on us ever since we fell from the sky! You know our names, at least."

Ozpin inclined his head. "You must have impressive eyesight. The drones that we had following the students were far enough away, and small enough that they shouldn't have been able to see them."

"Obviously." Malandish agreed. "You want to observe them, and keep an eye out to see if anyone's cheating, first, then you want to make sure that they can cut it here."

Glynda looked surprised. Ozpin merely sipped his coffee, before replying. "You have some experience with teaching?"

Malandish nodded. "Some. But if I were the headmaster here," She walked to Ozpin, and put her mask in his face, "I wouldn't have _children learning to fight. Or is the threat that your world faces that bad?"_ She finished, her voice becoming deeper, and allowing a trace of demonic to enter it.

Ozpin didn't back down. Anarariellea was impressed.

"Yes, the Grimm are that dangerous." He said, staring at the places where Malandish's eyes should be.

Malandish took a step back, her fists clenched. Anarariellea knew her sister well enough to know that she was seething. But she would follow her sister's lead.

If Malandish attacked Ozpin, Anarariellea would kill Glynda, then aid her sister in ending Ozpin.

And what fun it would be.

...

Malandish attempted to calm herself.

 _You won't calm down._

She spoke calmly. "What do you intend to do with us?"

Ozpin took a sip of his drink. "For now, you should come with us."

Malandish followed Ozpin onto the Bullhead, and strapped herself next to Ruby.

The red-head leaned over. "Are you two okay?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Malandish looked at Ruby. She could see the blood flowing through Ruby's heart, beating in a quick pace. Malandish also saw the contained energy in Ruby's silver eyes.

 _You want to eat it. Her essence would make us powerful._

"We're fine. We're going to discuss our situation with Ozpin back at Beacon."

 _You should kill him. He dares break the taboo of forcing children to fight? He should die for it._

Malandish leaned her head back, and tried to relax. She didn't take her mask off, though she saw Anarariellea take her helm off, allowing her long purple hair to spill down.

 _They will hate you once they know what you are._

Malandish began considering Ozpin's words, and the fact that he hadn't been lying when he had said that the Grimm were that dangerous.

 _They would make excellent pawns._

Malandish fell asleep.

...

 _ **A/N: And that's chapter one! Don't expect many chapters this long, though.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Fight Of Fel Proportions

_**A/N: Azeroth: Yeah, Nyarlathotep is apparently going to do as much for this as he can.**_

 _ **Expect about 2,500 words every chapter.**_

 _ **And again, I don't write these stories. Nyarlathotep does.**_

 _ **I am merely a messenger.**_

 _ **...**_

Malandish awoke with a start.

Ruby leaned over. "You okay?" She asked.

 _Annoying pest!_

"Fine. Just... A nightmare."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence.

Everyone else was asleep. Except Ozpin, Goodwitch, Malandish, Ruby, and of course Anarariellea.

"Are we close to Beacon?" Malandish asked Ruby.

"Any second now." The ship halted, coming to rest. "Speak of the devil." Said Ruby.

 _And she shall appear._

"And he shall appear." Malandish murmured. Ruby turned to Malandish, vaguely surprised.

Everyone else woke.

After leaving the ship, Ozpin turned to Malandish. "Would all of you please follow me?"

...

Ozpin escorted the group to the entrance hall. He turned to Malandish. "Please wait until you are called."

Malandish nodded. "Certainly."

Anarariellea did not visibly respond.

After a curious look at Anarariellea, Ozpin headed up to the front of the stage.

After the other children made their temporary farewells, and left, Malandish leaned toward her sister. "You should say something. It makes you seem like a corpse!"

Anarariellea looked at her sister.

Malandish shrunk back, realizing what she had said. "Sorry."

Anarariellea looked back towards the stage, and said, in Darnassian, "Would you stop apologizing? It wasn't your fault."

...

After assigning teams CRDL, RWBY, and JNPR, Ozpin called the two Kal'dorei up to the stage.

Ruby leaned over to her sister. "Think Ozpin will make them students?"

Yang raised an eyebrow? "Don't see a reason why not. They're skilled. They're talented. And their Semblances are awesome."

"Agree with you there." Murmured Ruby.

Ozpin called the students to attention. "Allow me to introduce Malandish and Anarariellea Starbreaker. During initiation this year, these two accidentally found themselves in the Emerald Forest. They accompanied the now formed teams RWBY and JNPR to the ruins where the relics had been placed. There, they were beset by an army of Grimm."

On the viewscreen above Ozpin, a video of the two fighting the Grimm began playing. The students began to murmur.

"As it was, the two failed to bring back a relic. And normally, that would mean they failed initiation." continued Ozpin. He turned to the two of them. "Which means that normally, I'd be asking you two to leave."

The murmuring grew louder.

"However, I think that, in lieu of that, we can potentially create an initiation specifically for you two. This is, of course, assuming you wish to join Beacon?"

It took a moment, but Malandish stepped forward. "The two of us would be honored to join. Presuming, of course, that we complete our... _initiatons."_

Ozpin nodded. "Of course. May I make a proposition?"

Malandish nodded. "Certainly. You are headmaster, after all."

Yang grinned. "Whoever this chick is, she's got skill to keep up with Ozpin."

"My idea," Began Ozpin, "Is that we have one of you fight a second-year team, here at Beacon. The other one will fight Professors Goodwitch, Port, and Oobleck."

"I approve." Said Malandish instantly.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "You do not want to consider it? Or even ask your sister?"

Malandish grinned. "To be honest, if you hadn't suggested that, I would have. And as for my sister, I have full confidence in her abilities. And it makes full sense to me."

"How so?" asked Ozpin.

Malandish's grin grew wider. "Simple. You can test your second-year students against an outsider with no idea of their abilities, and, similarly, you can make certain your faculty is up to snuff."

A few laughs came from the crowd of students.

Ozpin looked hard at Malandish. "Very well. Which of the two of you will fight the faculty?"

"My sister will. And if you wouldn't mind, I think she should go first." Said Malandish.

"Very well. If you would follow me, I will show you to the training arena."

...

 _Impressive._ Thought Malandish.

The training grounds was a large circle, surrounded by space for safety reasons, presumably, then a large auditorium style seating arrangement.

Ozpin took a seat in the seating, Malandish sitting next to him.

Glynda, Port, and Oobleck took their positions on one side of the arena, Anarariellea stood alone on the other side. They looked to Ozpin.

"Begin." he said calmly.

Anarariellea charged, pulling her dual blades from her sides.

Port and Oobleck began blasting her with fire.

Anarariellea swiftly dodged their attacks, her swords beginning to glow blue.

A mini-blizzard began, freezing the three teachers in place.

While Oobleck and Port tried to blast their feet free, Goodwitch summoned several magic circles, each blasting beams of fire.

Anarariellea met them head on, slicing them in two.

Goodwitch's eyes narrowed. She pulled the blasted ground beneath Anarariellea into a large spear, and sent it hurtling at the Kal'dorei.

Anarariellea breathed frost, freezing the spear instantly. She shattered the spear with an idle backhand, finally reaching Goodwitch.

Goodwitch pulled ice from the air into a shield. Anarariellea sheathed a sword, and held out a hand.

The ice shield turned into a prison, effectively defeating Goodwitch.

Port and Oobleck pulled themselves free.

As Oobleck attempted to deal with Goodwitch's shield, Port charged Anarariellea.

His blunderbuss-axe met the dual swords head on, the two seemingly equally matched.

Until another pair of swords pulled themselves from nowhere, and threw the old man back.

Anarariellea's twin blades, and the extra pair from nowhere, began assaulting Port.

"Your sister has a rather impressive skill set." Remarked Ozpin.

Malandish did not respond.

Anarariellea had defeated Port, and was in the middle of beating Oobleck.

One more swing of the four blades knocked him out.

Anarariellea sheathed her blades as the students roared.

...

Anarariellea left through the locker rooms, and headed for the farthest back she could find.

She hated being the center of attention.

She passed Malandish. The two didn't say anything.

But one does not always require words to communicate.

Finding a seat in the back was rather easy, seeing as everyone had taken seats as close to the front as possible.

But, of course, Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Nora, decided to sit near her.

She did not return their greetings, despite Nora's persistence.

Instead she watched as Malandish met her opponents; Team CFVY.

...

Malandish held the Twinblades of the Deceiver in a pose as though she was wearing boxing gloves.

"That doesn't look like the right way to hold those." Remarked Coco Adel, leader of CFVY.

"And that matters, why?" asked Malandish. "Unless that purse of yours is magic, I see no weapons bar the ones the guys on your team have."

The crowd ooed.

Coco grinned. "Our's are a little... _subtle_ for outsiders."

The crowed ooed louder.

"Says the girl whose so obsessed with fashion that she forgot to bring a weapon."

The crowd gasped. Then the students began to bet among themselves.

Coco's expression darkened. "Enough talk. If you two wouldn't mind?"

Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Fox Alistair charged.

Malandish easily blocked the two attacks.

Fox and Yatsuhashi pushed, trying to gain any ground against the Faunus.

...

"You and your sister are rather impressive." Remarked Yang.

"Yeah, your Semblances are awesome!" Said Nora.

Anarariellea turned to Nora. "Semblances?"

...

"Huh." murmured Malandish. She pushed them back to their teammates. "It seems I've underestimated your skill."

"Really?" asked Coco, as the two charged again. "How so?"

Malandish easily dodged the strikes the two close-combat specialists made against her. "The fact that your teammate, (Fox was it?) is blind."

The two pulled back to Coco, and looked to her.

...

"The moves you were using against the faculty." Supplied Ren. "The snowstorm and the multi-blades?"

Anarariellea looked at him. "That was not what I was doing. I was using my magic."

...

"Do you have something against blind people?" Coco snarled.

Malandish carefully placed the Twinblades on her back. Her right hand grasped the front of her mask, the left grabbed the strap holding it on.

Malandish pulled off her mask, revealing two black pits where eyes should have been.

Gasps filled the stadium.

Three members of CFVY looked at Malandish in shock.

...

Ruby began stuttering. "T-t-the p-p-physical m-m-manifestations of ones s-s-soul. Everyone has it. Don't you remember having yours unlocked?"

Anarariellea shook her head. "No."

...

"W-what..." stuttered Coco.

Malandish grinned, showing her shark-like teeth. "You mean my eyes? Or rather, complete lack of them?"

Coco nodded, too stunned to speak.

"Simple." Malandish threw her mask aside. "They were pulled out by a girl, so filled with fear at what she saw, that she'd sacrifice anything to make certain no one else had to."

Team CFVY recovered, and held their weapons at the ready.

"And what happened to that girl?" asked Coco hesitantly.

Malandish spread her arms wide. "She became a terrifying demon, determined to kill the ones who had driven her to perform that act."

Coco's eyes narrowed. "And let me guess. You seek vengeance against her? You want her dead?"

Malandish's grin faded. "Yes and no. Yes, because I want all demons dead. And for no..."

...

"Then, what have you guys been fighting with?" asked Ren.

"Our own physical and magical skill." Said Anarariellea, folding her arms.

...

Malandish had no eyes, but Coco felt like she was being stared _through._

 _"No, I'm not ready to die yet."_

In the split second that followed, Coco realized that Malandish, whoever she was, was far more a Huntress than Coco could ever be.

And that she was toying with them.

Coco switched her purse to mini-gun form, and began shooting at her.

...

Well, well, well.

It was a gun.

That... was unexpected.

The firepower of the gun was extreme.

It was all Malandish could do to deflect them with her gloves.

Malandish could see Coco's determination, Velvet's fear, Yatsuhashi's surprise, and Fox's resolve.

 _They will fall before you._

Malandish misjudged a bullet's trajectory, and it ripped her arm off.

Coco stopped firing, the shock of what she had done on her face.

Gasps filled the stadium as Malandish's purple blood spurted from her shoulder.

Malandish was surprised.

 _A near fatal mistake. Were we not what we are._

Instead of crying out, Malandish began to laugh.

...

Anarariellea ran from her seat, ignoring the shocked cries of Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Ren's expression.

She hoped that she would make it in time.

Or, better yet, that she wouldn't have to interfere at all.

...

"What is the matter with you?" Coco demanded. "Your arm just got ripped off!"

Malandish's grin showed every single one of her teeth. "So?"

Emerald flames appeared around Malandish's surviving arm, and morphed into a Aldrachi Warblade.

Yatsuhashi and Fox took several steps forward, so they were in front of Coco and Velvet.

Malandish _charged,_ and smashed the Warblade into Yatsuhashi's skull, effectively depleting his Aura, and knocking him out.

In the place where he had been, a small purple orb now floated.

Malandish turned, and did the same thing to Fox.

Malandish then roared.

...

The twin purple orbs flowed into Malandish.

They moved throughout her body, empowering it, and seeking injuries to heal.

...

With a blast of emerald flame, Malandish's arm regenerated.

As the other Aldrachi Warblade appeared in her hand, she yelled at Coco.

"THIS IS A FIGHT!"

She charged Coco, and brought the Warblades down on her weapon, which had changed into a purse again.

The two strained, before Malandish kicked Coco in the stomach, then brought the Warblades into a sweeping spin, knocking her back.

Malandish turned to find Velvet charging her, copies of Malandish's Twinblades in her hand.

Malandish went to lazily block Velvet's move.

Malandish realized something, then pulled the Warblades into a defensive position.

Velvet's attack shattered the floor beneath Malandish.

The two traded blow for blow, evenly matched.

Until, finally, the fake Twinblades vanished, and Velvet found her Aura depleted as well.

Malandish turned. Only Coco left.

She had returned her weapon to gun form.

She was nervous.

 _Kill her._

Malandish could see her fear.

 _Destroy her._

Coco fired again, the bullets ripping toward Malandish.

Malandish either deflected them, or sliced them in two.

The situation continued for a minute, then, finally, Coco ran out of ammo.

Malandish held her weapons at the ready.

 _SLAY HER! MAIM HER! BURN HER!_

"Concede." Said Malandish.

Coco nodded, then fainted.

Malandish turned to the shocked audience, and bowed. "That, ladies and gentlemen, is why you never underestimate your opponent."

...

Anarariellea breathed a sigh of relief.

Her eyes found what had been her sister's arm.

Now, it was a pile of bones.

The blood had vanished as well.

Anarariellea began to wonder what Ozpin would do them, now that he knew that the two of them were more dangerous than either his faculty or students.

...

Ozpin stared.

His mind raced at the tableau.

Both faculty, trained Huntsman, and a second year class, had been beaten by these two.

Ozpin's mind turned to the potential outcomes.

One; he insults them, and they kill him.

Two; they are evil, and are infiltrating his school in order to find the Fall Maiden.

Three... They joined him, and helped defeat Salem once and for all.

There were others, of course, but those could wait.

...

 _ **A/N:Azeroth: BWA HA HA! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING, DID YOU?**_

 _ **But, in all honesty, most max-level Azerothian adventurers would outclass Remnantians.**_

 _ **These two are, however, some of the strongest.**_

 _ **Malandish: Demon Hunter. LVL: 110. ILVL: 930**_

 _ **Anarariellea: Death Knight. LVL. 110. ILVL: 927**_


	3. Chapter 3: Spying On The Interlopers

_**A/N: Azeroth: Yes. That is happening.**_

 _ **Also, go watch HeroStorm Ep 30 by Carbot Animations.**_

 _ **It's a...**_

 _ **SCREAM!**_

 _ **Also. BLIZZCON! WOOT!**_

 _ **...**_

Anarariellea and Malandish sat in Ozpin's office.

Anarariellea was unreadable, as per usual.

Malandish was not entirely happy.

Ozpin was calm... Mostly.

Glynda was pissed.

"The two of you don't have Aura, and yet you beat your opponents!"

Glynda took a deep breath, and composed herself.

"Miss Anarariellea, as you didn't lose any body parts, you are more fine." Glynda rounded on Malandish. "BUT YOU! You don't have an Aura, or Semblance, yet you manage to regenerate your ARM! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Ozpin took a breath. "Glynda, please." He looked at the duo. "The two of you are skilled. The two of you have obviously been trained in a very unique fashion."

Ozpin leaned forward. "Please, tell me about where you come from, and who taught you these abilities."

Malandish leaned forward. "Farther than you would believe. Beings who could destroy even you, us, or, potentially, even this world."

Ozpin's eyebrow rose. "So. You aren't from Remnant."

It wasn't a question.

 _He is intelligent. Too much so. Kill him._

Malandish smirked.

She had worn her blindfold, worn so it was nearly nothing.

But it got the job done.

 _Take it off. Show them your allegiance to us._

She leaned forward. "Correct. We are from somewhere very dangerous, and we are not to be messed with."

Ozpin placed down his cup of coffee, and folded his arms. "I thought it was 'we come in peace, take us to your leader', not a veiled threat."

Malandish laughed. "Sorry, but we adventurers of Azeroth have had way too many of those to trust anyone without some time."

Ozpin leaned back. "Adventurers? So you hold no political power? Or is adventurer a type of position? And for your distrust..." Ozpin coughed. "I also must admit mine of you two."

Malandish leaned even further forward. "Good. And as for being adventurers, being one is saying that we are willing to fight."

"And, what exactly, do you fight for?" asked Ozpin.

Malandish leaned back, satisfied. "You first."

Ozpin's brows arched, considering the question. He looked straight at Malandish, and gave an answer. "My students. My home here in Vale. And humanity's survival."

Malandish grinned. "While that is a satisfactory answer," She leaned forward suddenly, bringing her face very close to Ozpin, "and while you are telling the truth, that is not the true question."

...

"Then what is?" Asked Ozpin.

Malandish leaned back, to consider the question he had posed to her.

He had begun this conversation, hoping to learn more of these two. Specifically, where they came from.

All he had truly received was a name. Azeroth.

He had no idea where Azeroth was, nor how big it was, nor... really anything about it.

And yet these two said that adventurers fought there. Were there Grimm where they came from?

Or did they fight against larger threats?

But, instead of that, he had been asked a question that, while seemingly innocent, made him question.

And that wasn't good.

Malandish leaned forward. "What is worth fighting for?"

Ozpin couldn't answer that question.

...

"That was a waste of time, huh, Ana?"

Anarariellea, shortened to Ana, did not speak as she followed Malandish through the campus, toward the location Goodwitch said they were going to room.

She was too busy hoping that Malandish hadn't accidentally delivered a declaration of war.

As for Malandish, she was wondering why there was a girl locked in the basement of the main building.

...

Ozpin stared at the doors where the two had exited.

Glynda was beside herself.

"Who ARE those two?" She demanded. "First, they challenge us to a fight, which we LOST. Then, they show us these... abilities that don't come from a Semblance. Then they question our methods..."

Ozpin held up a hand, silencing her. "First, I challenged them. As for points two and three, they question our methods because they have abilities that defy ours. Finally, wherever they came from, they know something we don't. And that may prove, in time, to be useful. As for them being students..." his eyes narrowed. "Contact James. He owes me a favor, and I think I know how to cache it in."

...

 _Why do fight? That is what you asked the fool, Ozpin._

 _Why do you, when you have such a different mindset?_

 _You fight for what you call honor._

 _And yet, you do not fight with such._

 _Left._

 _You fight to win._

 _You are a traitor._

 _You always are._

 _And always will be._

 _I wonder, what would your former queen say, if she saw you now?_

 _She would likely laugh at your foolishness._

 _What would your father and mother say, to know that their youngest daughter had become this?_

 _Right._

 _They would scorn you, and mock you._

 _But let's leave that topic for a moment._

 _You want to stay here?_

 _Not your home?_

 _Straight ahead._

 _Not Azeroth?_

 _You want a second chance?_

 _Can there be one for you two?_

 _After what you two have done?_

 _This corridor._

 _...You really do want to stay here._

 _You... are insane._

 _And that's saying something._

 _And our room is the one to the right._

Malandish knocked on the right door.

Ruby answered it. "Hey! It's you two!"

 _You fell for it._

Malandish smiled faintly. "Sorry, I was looking for our room, and this... isn't it."

Ruby took the slip of paper that Goodwitch had handed Malandish, and looked at it. "You weren't that far off. It's that one, right there." She said pointing to the room to the left of Ruby's own.

"Good to know I'll know someone familiar around here. By the way..." began Malandish.

Ruby cocked her head, curious. Malandish took a breath, then continued.

"What exactly is the response to me and my sister?"

Ruby looked surprised. "You're asking me?"

Malandish nodded, hopeful.

Ruby looked up, considering. "I don't really know. I'm new here too, so I'm not in any major circles. As for me, however." She brought her head down with enough force that Malandish was concerned that she had gotten whiplash. "YOU WERE AMAZING! YOU FLIPPIN' REGENERATED YOUR ARM! AND YOU DESTROYED TEAM CFVY! PURE AWESOMENESS!"

Malandish wanted to flinch, Ruby was going so fast. Luckily, Yang chose that moment to knock her sister out with a head chop.

She sighed. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" She turned to Malandish, and considered her, then grinned, and punched Malandish in the upper arm. "Impressive moves. You have fans." Yang shut the door, pulling Ruby through the door.

Malandish turned to Ana.

It was hard not to see the Kaldorei's relief.

...

The two found that their room had been supplied with fresh clothes, which was welcome to Malandish, at least.

She dressed in a plain black turtleneck sweater, and a pair of blue pants. She also wore a pair of white socks, but kept her own footwear.

Anarariellea stayed in her armor.

The younger of the sisters laid in the left-most of the two beds.

The elder perched on the side of her own, and waited.

Eventually, the silence grew to be too much, and the elder sister spoke.

"When was Professor Goodwitch supposed to bring our schedules?" asked Malandish.

"Soon enough." replied the dead Kal'dorei.

A knock came at the door.

"Speak of the devil." said Malandish, springing up, and grabbing the door handle.

She pulled it open to reveal Glynda Goodwitch.

She handed two plastic devices to Malandish. "These are your Scrolls. You can use them as a portable schedule, along as a typing program for taking notes. Are you familiar with their use?"

Malandish studied one of the devices. "No, but we can figure them out."

Glynda nodded and left.

...

It wasn't until she made it to her own quarters that she remembered that Malandish was blind.

 _If they're late, it's my fault._

...

Malandish and Anarariellea studied the unique piece of equipment.

 _Similar to an Azerothian map, but with far more features._

As promised, there was a schedule, along with a map, and a few other features.

Malandish set an alarm, then wrote a few notes into her pad.

...

 _ **First Thought Of Remnant: Unimpressive. At least, it seems such.**_

 _ **Possibility of Void influence. Mostly related to entities known locally as Grimm. Old God?**_

 _ **Possibility is high. Wonder if should inform Ozpin. Unlikely Ozpin unaware of threat.**_

 _ **Distrusts us. Unsurprising. Must check library for records on demons and undead.**_

 _ **Would rather admit reality rather then have them figure it out on their own.**_

 _ **One particular oddity: High female population. Succubi/Shivarra in disguise? Possibility low.**_

 _ **Will still need to make sure. Will use this note program daily. May prove useful to keep mind.**_

 _ **Vatrusta surprised by desire to stay here. Her thoughts follow underlined.**_

 _ **The fact remains that you have no idea where in the universe we are. Or even WHEN.**_

 _ **We could, for all we know, be on a world taken over by the Legion thousands of years ago.**_

 _ **Time is by far one of the most annoying magics held by the Titans. At least Sargeras doesn't use it.**_

 _ **Must agree with her.** **Vatrusta is, despite her being the voice in my head, a voice of reason, and thought.  
**_

 _ **...**_

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he read what Malandish had submitted into her note program.

Normally, there would be a large amount of issues with spying on a student's private notes, but, seeing as Malandish and Anarariellea were unknowns, this was for the best.

He wondered who Vatrusta was.

Anarariellea's true identity? Or someone else?

Ozpin pulled up Anarariellea's file.

His eyes widened.

...

 _ **Thank the titans themselves Malandish didn't lose herself.  
**_

 _ **If she had, I honestly doubt I could have stopped her**_

 _ **Team CFVY would be dead. And everyone else, I suppose.**_

 _ **Except me. Which reminds me.**_

 _ **Screw Arthas. May he rot in hell.**_

 _ **Good. My evil thought of the day complete, I need to talk to Malandish about these Grimm.**_

 _ **I felt Void coming from them. Void.**_

 _ **She has, no doubt, some idea of what they are, but we need to deal with them if we're going to stay here.**_

 _ **I don't want to fight anymore. But the Endless Hunger won't let me.**_

 _ **But the Hunger will never control me.**_

 _ **If anything, killing Grimm will help it.**_

 _ **Today, I let loose on the ones in that forest. And it felt... Good to let loose.**_

 _ **Is that bad?**_

 _ **Shut it. I am Deathlord Anarariellea, one of the triumvirate in control of the Knights Of The Ebon Blade.**_

 _ **I am death's bitter wind.**_

 _ **I am confidence incarnate.**_

 _ **So why do I feel scared?**_

 _ **...**_

Ozpin looked at the two files side-by-side.

He wondered what exactly he had let into his school.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall Of Cardinal

**Nyarlathotep: And so begins day one of lessons at Beacon Academy, with the presence of Malandish and Anarariellea.**

 _ **Azeroth: Let it begin.**_

 **By the way, go read the Starcraft/RWBY crossover by MrOreoMan. Specifically, the part with Port and his past. That will explain basically what Malandish and Anarariellea are thinking.  
**

* * *

Malandish and Anarariellea woke promptly at seven A.M.

For their first day at Beacon, Malandish decided to wear the clothes provided by the school, while Anarariellea stayed in her armor.

Malandish, for the sake of decency, chose to wear her blindfold.

As Malandish messed with her Scroll, attempting to find a map of Beacon, Anarariellea examined the rules.

"Strange." Remarked the Death Knight. "The rules seem oddly loose for a school."

"How so?" Asked Malandish, finding the map feature, and comparing her schedule to it.

"While there are rules preventing bullying, oddly enough, I can find no rule prohibiting the act of procreation."

Malandish began laughing. "This is a school for warriors. Unless they've got some type of medicine that keeps that from happening, I fail to see how they can allow that."

As Malandish burst into hysterics, Anarariellea tapped out of the rule book, and searched up ways to prevent oneself from having children.

She handed the Scroll to her sister.

Malandish began reading.

Malandish's smile vanished. " _Birth Control Pills?_ "

Anarariellea shrugged.

The two looked at each other.

"If we ever find our way home..." Began Malandish.

"We never speak of this." Finished Anarariellea.

* * *

At 8:30, the two began to make their way to the lesson.

"Grimm Studies, with Professor Port." Read Malandish. "They study their weakness? Good, at least they teach one good thing."

"What about History, with... Oobleck?" asked Anarariellea.

"Oobleck? Sounds like a monstrous weather phenomenon." Chuckled Malandish.

"And, of course, Battle Practice with Professor Goodwitch." Finished Anarariellea.

"Roundabout, but it might be interesting. Especially the last." Remarked the Slayer.

It may be prudent to note, but they had their Aura's unlocked by Ozpin yesterday after the fights.

* * *

 _Later that day, somewhere in Vale. Yes, I'm being that vague. Deal with it._

Essence began to whirl.

The Essence of magic.

Pure magic.

It, quietly, formed a sphere of blue.

The magic twisted, whirled, and writhed, as it became a shape that any Azerothian worth their gold would instantly recognize.

The symbol of the Innkeepers.

The Hearthstone.

The symbol blazed, then burst in a blaze of magic.

At the center of where the symbol once rested, now a girl knelt there, in a pose worthy of a superhero.

The girl stood. She looked like Ruby, but blue.

She wore a much thicker cloak than Ruby, plush, and meant to keep out the cold.

She wielded a elegant red staff. Magic blazed from it. But not just any magic.

Frostfire. The most unusual of all magics. Two magics, opposing, yet conjoined.

The girl's eyes blazed blue. The blue of magic.

"Six months, and nothing. Then this happens." She murmurs to herself in Ruby's voice.

The girl breathed in the air of Remnant through her nose.

Her face wrinkled as it smelled two smells, far too familiar to the girl for her to ever mistake.

"Fel. And Necromancy." Said the girl.

The girl focused her innate abilities.

In an instant, the girl transformed.

The blue dragon whelpling flew toward the source of the magic.

A massive tower that seemed to reach the sky.

The dragon had no idea what she'd find there.

But she would help the poor inhabitants of this world.

Even if she'd need to sacrifice herself.

* * *

Malandish and Anarariellea sat in the far back of the class, choosing to observe.

Professor Port... The less said about him, the better.

He spoke for a long time, telling the class what he had done in his earlier years, before coming to work as a teacher.

The stories were filled with florid self-praise, but Malandish and Anarariellea both could read in between the lines, and understood that he was just trying to avoid the gory parts, for the student's sake.

Professor Goodwitch's class was rather interesting, Malandish and Anarariellea getting their first true experience watching Aura in action.

The final match was Jaune Arc against one Cardin Winchester.

Oddly, Jaune was completely unskilled, and was easily defeated by the mace-user.

* * *

As Malandish chewed her massive seven-decker bologna, ketchup, and mustard sandwich, ("They don't have this stuff where we come from!" she had told the cafeteria workers), Teams RWBY and JNPR talked.

Mostly, though, it was Nora Valkyrie, (was it just Malandish, or did her last name sound like too much like Val'kyr to be a coincidence?), telling a story about beating up a bunch of monsters.

Lie Ren, the Pandaren-Wannabe, was, meanwhile, correcting it.

She heard a noise from behind. She turned to find the one who'd defeated Jaune, Cardin, tormenting Velvet of Team CFVY.

Malandish stood, and approached Cardin from behind, ignoring all else.

She tapped his shoulder. He whirled, releasing Velvet.

"Might I ask you what you're doing." She said, calmly, despite her anger.

* * *

Anarariellea face palmed. This would not be good.

* * *

"What does it matter, Faunus bi..." Cardin began, before getting interrupted by a punch to the chest.

Cardin stumbled back in pain. Malandish's punch had dented his armor. His Aura... had been completely depleted.

Cardin felt a hand around his neck.

Malandish lifted Cardin as high as she could with one arm.

His teammates charged Malandish.

She idly waved her free hand, and emerald fire burst up around her, throwing Russel, Dove, and Sky back.

She brought Cardin to her face.

Her empty sockets glowed beneath the blindfold.

 **"Do something like this again, and I'll burn you four alive, understand?"** She said, her voice dropping an octave, and sounding like something from hell.

Cardin nodded, peed his pants, and blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Nyarlathotep: Meh. I don't like Cardin much. Suffice it to say, Forever Fall won't involve any Rapier Wasps.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnappers And Shopkeepers

**A/N: _Azeroth: So, Nyarlathotep isn't back yet. Don't know why. Probably because Raven just ruined his plan to kill Cinder. I mean, seriously, WHO DOES THAT?_  
**

* * *

Surprisingly, no call from Goodwitch or Ozpin came to the pair of Kaldorei to report to one of their offices.

After they had finished lunch, the two teams had headed their seperate ways.

Malandish had convinced Anarariellea to go with team JNPR to Vale, while Malandish stayed with team RWBY.

Anarariellea had initially disagreed, but her sister did have a point. They needed to learn about this world if they were planning to stay long term.

The five of them were walking down Main Street, determining whether Malandish even NEEDED to be punished.

"Well, it must have been a non-issue." Said Pyrrha. "One of the rules does actually state that, as long as there is a legitimate, and decent, reason, a student can attack another student."

"Like what my sister did?" Inquired the Death Knight.

Pyrrha nodded. "Cardin was completely racisct in his actions. And that is one of the things nice about Vale; You are who you are, and are to be accepted for that."

Anarariellea nodded. A thought occured to her. She looked around. "What happened to Ren and Nora?"

Jaune, who had been lagging behind, and Pyrrha stopped dead, looking around.

"No idea." Admitted Jaune.

* * *

 _Six blocks from where the trio stood._

"Come on, Ren, it went this way!" Yelled Nora, charging through the alleys and streets.

Ren kept up easily, doubting Nora's 'lizard-bird', but not wanting to crush her dreams.

Nora ran into an alleyway.

And ran into a wall of ice.

Nora almost fell over, but was caught by Ren.

The two stared uncomprehendingly at the wall.

Ren spoke first. "Someone must have used their semblance to block this alleyway." He stood, and tapped the ice.

"No, silly!" Nora scolded. "It was magic! I swear the bird came through here!"

A laugh from behind them. The two whirled.

There stood Ruby... Or, rather a blue version.

"Ruby?" asked Ren, cautiously. This... didn't seem right.

Ruby's blue doppleganger cocked her head. "Who's Ruby?"

Nora shrieked in excitement. "I have it!"

Ren and Not-Ruby looked at her.

Nora cleared her throat. "YOU are Ruby's evil twin sister Sapphire! Your semblance is making ice walls, which is an opponent to Ruby's speed!" Nora pointed at Not-Ruby. "And you want to kill us because of some sick twisted plan to end Beacon with an army of Grimm!"

Ren sighed. He turned to Not-Ruby. "Are you here to kill us?" He asked her, fully confident she'd say no.

Not-Ruby smirked. "Give me what I want, and I won't." She raised her staff.

"CONE OF COLD!" She yelled triumphantly.

Instantly, the two students were frozen solid.

* * *

Malandish, and team RWBY, were at the bookstore.

Ruby and Yang were fans of action, while Weiss was more of a classic person.

Blake liked romance... of a sort.

Malandish peered at Blake's book again.

Yep... It was totally false advertising.

Who names simple romance novels with titles like 'Ninja's of Love'?

It made the book sound extremely dirty.

Malandish drew her thoughts together.

They had gone to Vale City to look at books, while Anarariellea was to stay behind, and look around.

Blake had initially wanted to go to 'Tukson's Book Trade', but Malandish had convinced them that this one would be better.

It was larger, after all.

But the real reason that Malandish had wanted to come here was an odd feeling she had.

A feeling... of something vaguely familiar.

She picked through the fantasy/science fiction section, examining any that looked interesting.

 _Moon of the Spider... Maybe._

 _Throne of Glass... Maybe._

 _Starcraft II: Flashpoint... Third in the series, so, no._

 _There's the shopkeeper. Wait a minute..._

 _What in hell is she?!_

Malandish replaced her book, _Ender's Game, grab that on the way out if correct about shopkeeper,_ and approached the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper looked about Goodwitch's age, slender, with a disproportionate bust. She wore black clothes, that ended in white frills.

Her vest, obviously made for a man, was buttoned in one spot... allowing a decent portion of her breasts to fall out.

She had a pair of glasses, the frames thin enough to look invisible.

She also had a white frill choker, with a red bow tie.

She wore black gloves, with what looked like demonic sigils on the back, in red.

But what drew Malandish's attention to her were three things;

1: No one can naturally have that weird, yet cool, hairstyle.

2: Her eyes were literally red.

And 3: When Malandish used her Spectral Sight on her, she saw a mass of what looked like a combination of all six magics coursing through her.

The shopkeeper turned at Malandish's approach. She looked at the Demon Hunter through narrowed eyes.

"Hello. My name is... Nya. May I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Kinda." Said Malandish. "I was just wondering what it took to use all six paths of magic."

Nya turned back to the pile of books she was stocking. "Now that's a long and tragic story. I don't think you came here just for that one."

Malandish smirked.

 _So. She isn't human._

"Who knows? It might be better than any I've read."

Nya let out a quiet laugh, and set a book in its place. "Are you certain about that? I'm certain I can find something else."

"I'm sure." Said Malandish.

Nya sighed. "No. Besides, yours would be far more interesting."

Malandish cocked her head. "Why do you think mine would?"

Nya smirked, and turned back to Malandish. "Because, little Illidari," And here, Nya's face turned black, and her eyes blazed red, " **Why would any being read about a monster, when there's a hero like you around? Especially one who brought down a god..."**

Malandish blinked. She was outside, with RWBY.

She turned to look at them.

They seemed... Normal.

Blake, the cat girl, noticed her stare. "Is there anything wrong."

After a moment, Malandish shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong."

Malandish realized there was a weight in her hand. She looked at it to find a bag filled with books.

Malandish picked out one of them at random.

If she had eyes, she would have widened them.

After all, ' _World Of Warcraft: Illidan'_ was certainly eye-widening.

She shoved the book back in the bag. What in hell was that shopkeeper?

A noise from her left brought her to attention. She saw Yatsuhashi and Fox quickly walking toward them.

"Have you seen Coco or Velvet anywhere?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"No. Why?" Asked Ruby.

Yatsuhashi and Fox shared a look. "We think they've been kidnapped."

* * *

 _Atlas_

The frozen north of Remnant is inhospitable, only a few races being able to adapt to the cold.

Someone, or something, trudges along in the snow.

He wears simple brown robes, that cover all but his face.

He carries a staff made of gold and silver. The top is a cup, with wings coming from the sides. A golden light flows from the top. A purple gem resides in the middle of the cup.

He marches forward, using the staff as a crutch, despite the blizzard, his stringy black hair, matted with gore, flying around his face.

The cold does not bother the living dead.

Besides. It'll help prevent decay.


	6. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
